Aku Membencinya
by Profe Fest
Summary: Ah, ternyata aku memang membenci pria ini... dan juga menyukainya./ FonMammon fic! Warning! BL, OOC, Mammon's POV. RnR?


**Title : Aku Membencinya**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Pairing : FonMammon**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Mammon's POV, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"…mon! Mammon!"

" _M- muu_?" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, memandangi seorang pria berwajah oriental yang kental dengan manik karamel jernih dan rambut hitam yang dikepang.

" _Yare yare_ ," pria itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya, "Melamun lagi? Kali ini tentang apa?"

" _Muu_ , mau tahu sekali," jawabku seraya kembali menoleh ke arah lain, mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi, tidak mau memberitahu nih?" tanya pria tadi dengan nada yang terdengar main-main di telingaku.

"Katakan aku akan dapat uang kalau menjawab ini," kataku tanpa meliriknya dari tudung panjang yang menutupi indra penglihatanku.

Pria itu tertawa, begitu merdu dengan bahunya yang terguncang. "Jangan bilang sedang melamunkan tentang uang," tebaknya disela-sela tawanya.

"Setengah benar, setengah salah," jawabku masih mengacuhkannya.

"Ayolah," tangan pria itu terulur, kemudian tanpa diduga mengelus puncak kepalaku yang tertutup tudung. "Jangan melamunkan hal-hal begitu di saat kita berdua, bisa? Bisa-bisanya kau menduakanku saat kita bersama."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi menjijikkan seperti ini?" desisku seraya menatapnya setengah jijik.

Ia tertawa, lagi dengan suaranya yang menggelitik ditelinga. "Memang aku salah berkata barusan? Kau kan kekasihku—sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu," katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali ya bisa menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu," sindirku tajam meski kuakui bahwa degup jantungku berdetum-detum tak karuan.

"Memang kau tak senang bisa menjadi kekasihku?" balas pria itu seraya mengukir senyum main-main, menggodanya terang-terangan.

" _M- muu_ , siapa juga memang yang mau dipasangkan denganmu? Mimpi sana," kataku sembari menggembungkan sebelah pipiku.

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengakhiri hubungan i—"

"—Mataharinya panas sekali, ya. Pendingin ruangan juga tetap saja tak berguna. Kepang Sialan, pesan _parfait_ stroberi sana! Bilang pada pelayannya jangan terlalu lama atau aku bisa mati terpanggang di sini, _muu_ ," potongku secepat kilat.

Pria itu mencerna kata-kataku sejenak, lalu kembali tertawa. Ia memanggil pelayan kafe lalu berkata, "Pesan dua _parfait_ stroberi. Dan tolong jangan terlalu lama atau kekasihku ini akan mati terpanggang." Dan senyum penuh arti dilempar terang-terangan padaku. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku, berusaha keras mempertahankan wajahku agar tak merona karena malu. Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri meninggalkan kami.

 _Ah, pria itu memang menyebalkan._

.

.

.

Pria itu Fon, seorang ahli beladiri asal Negeri Tirai Bambu. Berciri-ciri rambut hitam legam yang dikepang, manik karamel tajam yang amat jernih, tubuh tinggi tegap, serta senyum lembut yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Aku mengenalnya, begitu mengenalnya. Kami dipertemukan saat tujuh orang terkuat di dunia, I Prescelti Sette, dikumpulkan pertama kali di sebuah pondok kayu tepatnya di ruang makannya yang hanya ada meja bundar dan kursi biasa dari kayu. Seorang wanita bertopi bundar besar yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luce menawariku _cookies_ buatannya yang segera kuambil setelah menyimpan uang yang tengah kuhitung tanpa mengucap terima kasih. Wanita itu lalu berkeliling, menawari yang lainnya kue kering itu.

" _Xie xie_."

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatianku. Kualihkan manik violetku yang tersembunyi dibalik tudung panjangku, mendapati pria itu tengah mengambil _cookies_ rasa coklat yang ditawarkan Luce padanya. Begitu ia tengah mengucah benda itu dalam mulutnya, tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Perbincangan antar Luce dan seorang pria _fedora_ yang sepertinya adalah seorang _hitman_ tak kupedulikan, berusaha keluar dari situasi canggung itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku sembari menggigit _cookies_ yang kuambil banyak-banyak. Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar begitu aku mengunyah benda itu dalam mulutku—dan untungnya rasanya benar-benar enak—, kupalingkan lagi wajahku dan segera mendapati pria itu tengah mati-matian berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

 _Dia sangat menyebalkan saat itu—dan lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika aku sudah semakin mengenalnya._

Aku mendeliknya, lalu kembali menggigit kue ditanganku hingga habis dan kembali menatap ke arah lain—mengacuhkannya. Tapi mataku mengkhianatiku, aku kembali meliriknya dari sudut mataku yang tersembunyi oleh tudung kelamku, aku melihatnya tengah kembali mengunyah _cookies_ ditangannya dengan lengkungan tipis dibibirnya.

 _Dia menyebalkan—karena dia mengerti semua tindakanku._

Aku tak pernah bilang aku tertarik padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami, lagi pula itu tidak benar, aku hanya _agak_ ingin tahu saja siapa makhluk yang berani-beraninya menertawaiku di pertemuan pertama. Jadi, itu tak tergolong tertarik, kan? Aku hanya _ingin tahu_ saja, garis bawahi itu.

"Ah, kau yang pakai tudung itu, mau _cookies_ lagi?" tawar Luce setelah ia selesai berbincang dengan pria _fedora_ tadi.

 _Sumpah, rasanya aku juga ingin mendelik perempuan itu yang telah mengacaukan pikiranku sekarang._

.

.

.

Aku lupa bagaimana pernyataan cinta pria itu padaku, yang kuingat semuanya mengalir begitu saja, bahkan aku merasa tak ada nada ragu dalam setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan mulutnya.

 _Tapi, bagaimana bisa?_

"Jadi, bagaimana Viper?" tanya Fon waktu itu setelah pernyataan cinta konyolnya.

"Apanya?" aku balas bertanya.

Ia menghela napas. "Aku kan ingin tahu apa jawabanmu."

"Memang kau ingin aku menjawab apa, _muu_?" ketusku tak suka. Aku benci saat ini, aku benci karena jantungku berdebar, bertalu-talu dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah ingin keluar. Aku benci getar-getar kecil aneh yang selalu menyerangku begitu aku berdekatan dengan pria itu. Aku benci bagaimana orang itu bisa mengatur suasana hingga terkendali dalam telapak tangannya, aku benci meski tahu hal itu aku tetap tak bisa mendobrak semua kendalinya.

Fon tersenyum lembut. "Yaah, kalau ditanya sih, tentu saja aku ingin kau menerimaku. Tapi, tergantung, kau sendiri sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

 _Heh, orang yang disukai? Tolol. Aku hanya memikirkan uang. Untuk apa juga memikirkan masalah romansa?_

"Kalau uang dihitung artinya aku sudah punya," jawabku acuh.

Dia tertawa. "Itu beda lagi, Viper. Jadi artinya sainganku hanya uang-uangmu, eh?"

"Apa maksudnya itu, _muu_?!"

"Aku kan menyukaimu, Viper. Meski hanya uang, aku tak boleh kalah kan dari itu?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

 _Ah, benar. Aku juga benci dia yang seperti ini—dia yang amat optimis seperti ini membuatku kesal setengah mati._

"Hmph. Terserah," putusku malas.

"Jadi, Viper, aku diterima atau tidak?" tanyanya tanpa lelah.

"Pikir saja sendiri, _muu_."

"Kalau dipikir aku kan—"

"—Ah! Berisik sekali sih, _muu_!" hardikku kesal seraya menggebrak meja. "Kau kuterima! Puas?!"

Dia terdiam sejenak, mengerjapkan mata sebelum bertanya, "Kau serius?"

"Tadi kau bilang inginnya diterima! Setelah kuterima kau malah bertanya aku serius atau tidak! Kau ini sebenarnya ingin apa sih, Brengsek?!" balasku setengah kesal.

 _Ya, aku kesal. Aku kesal karena semua tindakannya selalu mempengaruhiku. Jantungku bisa berdegup lebih keras hanya karena mendengar suaranya, bulu kudukku bisa berdiri hanya karena ia berdiri di sebelahku, salivaku bisa turun hanya karena ia mengajakku bicara—intinya aku menjadi makhluk baru yang aneh hanya karena eksistensinya._

"Yaah, aku ingin diterima, tapi—"

"Makanya kubilang kau kuterima, dasar kau makhluk menyebalkan!" hardikku kesal.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, Fon," entah sejak kapan Reborn ada di sana dan ikut campur dalam pembicaraan kami. "Tipe seperti Viper dikatakan sebagai _tsundere_. Lebih jelasnya kau bisa tanya Colonello," sambungnya.

"Siapa juga yang _tsundere_?!" hardikku pada _hitman_ tersebut tak terima.

"Siapa yang terlihat sekali sedang mencoba tidak terlihat malu hanya karena menerima pernyataan cinta?" kekeh Reborn.

"Kau menantangku?!"

"Sudah, sudah," Fon melerai tenang. "Jadi, Viper, bisa kita buat pembicaraan ini jadi berdua lagi?"

 _Aku juga benci ini. Aku benci bagaimana ia bisa meminta hal semacam itu dengan mudahnya—padahal jantungku sudah berdegup amat berantakan._

"Bukannya sudah kubilang dengan jelas barusan?" desisku tetap pada pendirian.

"Bagian?"

"Kau ini memang idiot ya, _muu_!" Aku menggebrak meja keras. "A- aku… aku menerimamu, Sial! Puas sudah membuatku mengulanginya dua kali?!"

Ia terdiam, lalu tertawa tanpa bersalah dengan bahu terguncang.

"Ke- kenapa malah tertawa, _muu_?!" hardikku kesal.

"Aku tak menyangka saja," akunya sembari meredakan tawanya. "Kukira aku akan mendapat jawaban yang lebih mengerikan. Tak kusangka hanya seperti ini," katanya.

 _Kalau sudah menduga seperti itu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?_

"Tapi, tetap saja," ia kembali berucap tanpa sempat membiarkanku berkata-kata. "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Viper," katanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

 _Ah, aku juga benci dengan senyum itu—senyum yang secara langsung dapat mengirimiku efek dari mulai membuat pikiranku kacau hingga pada salah tingkah._

"Susu stroberi dua buah—baru aku mau menerima ucapan terima kasihmu," kataku seraya memalingkan wajah.

Ia kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Aku membencinya, sumpah. Aku benci bagaimana ia bisa membaca semua kata-kataku yang terucap di bibir dan yang terlontar dari dalam hati. Ia bisa mengerti apa maksud semua kata-kataku, bahasa tubuhku—semua hal tentangku.

Dan karena itu aku membencinya.

Aku benci senyumnya yang hanya untukku, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin kacau. Aku benci setiap kalimat santun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, itu membuatnya terlihat elegan. Aku benci setiap gerak-geriknya, semua itu membuatku memperhatikannya semakin detail dan membuat otakku akan semakin sering menyimpannya dalam sudut terdalam memoriku. Aku membencinya karena sudah membuatku seperti ini, aku harus bertekuk lutut—yaah, dia yang pertama bertekuk lutut di depanku—dan mengakui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya ada selain kata benci.

Aku membencinya…

…dan juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Viper." Panggilan itu menyadarkanku yang tengah menatap cakrawala kelabu, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Reborn tengah menolehkan kepala dari bangku kemudi.

"Sudah sampai. Cepat turun sana," usir pria itu terang-terangan.

"Begitu caramu memperlakukan rekanmu, _muu_?" desisku.

"Kalau aku memperlakukanmu selayaknya rekanku, aku sudah minta bayaran mengantarmu ke sini," jawab pria itu dengan entengnya.

"Baik, baik, aku turun. Puas?" tanyaku sembari mendelik benci dari tudung kepalaku.

"Sangat." Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Aku memutar bola mata violetku seraya melepaskan diri dari sabuk pengaman, lalu tanganku meraih seikat bunga yang sengaja kutaruh di sebelahku. Senyum tipis sempat terukir sebentar di bibirku, namun hanya bertahan tiga sampai tujuh detik.

"Oh ya, Viper," Reborn menyeletuk. "Sejak kapan kau jadi gemar melakukan hal berbau romansa? Kapan juga orang itu suka bunga?" tanyanya.

"Kalau mau tahu, berikan dulu uang untukku," kataku—seperti biasa.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya," bela si _fedora_.

"Pertanyaanmu menyebalkan. Dan lagi ini sudah membuang waktuku, orang itu pasti sudah menungguku, hari ini hari yang penting," kataku ketus.

"Ah, benar juga. Hari di mana dia menyatakan perasaanny—"

"J- jangan diteruskan, _muu_!"

Reborn kembali terkekeh. "Omong-omong soal dia juga, kira-kira apa yang sedang dia lakukan kala cuacanya seperti ini, ya?" tanya Reborn sembari mengintip dirgantara yang dipenuhi awan kelabu.

"Kataku ia pasti tengah menikmati teh bau busuknya," cetusku langsung.

Pria berjambang itu terkekeh. "Benar juga. Jangan bilang kau tak bawa payung, aku tak mau menjemputmu dalam keadaan basah."

"Bawa. Tenang saja, Tuan Paranoid," ledekku.

"Baguslah. Sana pergi sebelum kuledakkan kepalamu," pria itu menyeringai.

Aku tak berkata apa pun dan langsung keluar dari sana sembari tak lupa menutup pintu. Mobil yang dikendarai Reborn melesat pergi, lalu lenyap dari pandanganku. Kakiku melangkah ke depan, menyusuri jalan setapak seorang diri. Aku sudah sering kemari, sendiri bukan masalah untukku.

Aku menemukan _nya_ setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. _Dia_ ada di sana, diam tak bergerak sedikit pun seolah tengah menungguku. Aku berjalan mendekati _nya_ , kemudian menepuk _nya_.

"Aku datang lagi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan," kataku.

Kupandangi lagi _dia_ , _ia_ diam tanpa kata-kata, bahkan kali ini tersenyum pun tidak. Aku menggulum senyum tipis di bibirku, memaki diriku bahwa tentu saja _dia_ tak bicara atau tersenyum lagi padaku.

Karena tak ada batu nisan yang bisa bicara atau sekedar tersenyum.

Aku mengusap lembut nama yang terpampang di sana, menelusuri tiap huruf yang ada hati-hati seolah jika terlalu keras aku akan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Nama itu menggunakan bahasa Cina, bahasa paling menyebalkan yang kubenci karena selalu digunakan pria itu untuk menggodaku.

Kubaca lagi tulisannya, tak lupa sembari mengenang sosok itu dalam pikiranku; Fon.

"Oi, kubawakan ini. Akan kuludahi kau kalau sampai tak ingat ini hari apa," ketusku seraya menaruh bunga yang kubawa.

Ia _masih_ tak menjawab.

"Hei," aku kembali memanggilnya. "Saat kemari aku diantar oleh si Paranoid itu, kuharap kau tidak cemburu." Aku terkekeh dalam hati membayangkan si kepang ini akan cemburu melihatku diantar oleh salah satu rekannya—rekan kami lebih tepatnya.

"Sebelum datang pun aku juga sempat melamun. Kalau kau masih ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Brengsek? Menyadarkanku dengan sebuah helaan napas setelahnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia _tetap_ diam.

Tak terasa air mataku turun, bahkan aku tak ingat cairan bening itu sudah menggenangi pelupuk mataku sedari tadi. Ada hal aneh yang kurasakan saat bersamanya saat ini, aku tak pernah merasakan dadaku sakit atau mataku panas jika berada berdua dengannya—ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

 _Dia memang menyebalkan—pantas saja aku membencinya._

Ia bisa dengan mudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, lalu membuatku salah tingkah hanya dengan kalimatnya yang elegan, kemudian membuat wajahku memerah bak buah stroberi yang kusuka, hingga membuatku tak pernah lupa untuk tak mengingatnya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

Dan sekarang? Ia bisa dengan mudah membuatku menangis hanya karena duduk di depan nisannya, dengan mudah membuatku melupakan cara bernapas yang baik dan benar dan berakibat dadaku sesak, dengan mudah membuatku merindukan semua tingkah menyebalkannya mulai dari setiap kalimatnya yang menggodaku, senyum khasnya yang lembut, serta berbagai hal lain yang berkecamuk dalam kenanganku.

 _Ah, ternyata aku memang membenci pria ini…_

… _dan juga menyukainya—meski ia pergi lebih dulu dan membuatku terluka._

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HOLAA~~ Ketemu lagi sama saya, Profe Fest, yang membawakan FM dengan _absurd_ -nya. Jadi awal saya kedapetan ide ini pas saya mau sholat isya, kan saya lagi make mukena terus kayak pengen nyanyi, yaudah saya ramblingan nyanyi ngasal seinget pikiran. Eh, pas nyadar, saya ternyata lagi nyanyi lagu _feels_ aka Supercell – Utakata Hanabi, lalu plot ini pun terbayang. Selesai /DITERBANGIN. Mengenai latar, iyap ini canon, dan anggep aja pas babang Fon matinya itu duluan dibanding yang lain terus makanya udah dimakamin dan itu pas Byakuran belum menyerang. _Xie xie_ artinya terima kasih X3 Oh, alasan saya nggak nge- _italic_ kata violet, ternyata kata itu udah masuk KBBI lho~ XD

Btw, saya buka _polling_ lho di akun saya, ikut ya? :3 Caranya tinggal kea kun saya, terus nanti di atasnya ada yang buat _polling_ , pilih yang kalian suka maksimal dua. Makasih untuk yang mau ikut ya~ XD

Btw, sori nih _feels_ nggak ngena, OOC, tipo kelewatan mata, bahasa ambureghul emeseyu main asal ketik, dan berbagai hal lain. Saya tunggu _review_ , kritik, saran, komentar, dan lainnya ya! XD Terima kasih untuk yang sudah melungkan waktu membaca ini, semoga kalian makin cinta FM /sayakenagaplok. Doakan saya bisa terus berkarya supaya kita bisa ketemu di karya saya selanjutnya, ya! Sampai jumpa! owo)/

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
